


Birds of a feather

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor broke up with Jane, Thor is back in New York, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony broke up with Pepper, they both deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Thor is back from London and he needs a friend... and finds one in Tony... and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

If they had to place bets on someone, all of Tony’s close friends (aka Rhodey, Pepper and Happy) would’ve picked Steve. After all, they bickered like an old, married couple each and every time they were in the same room. Not once they were at the same opinion but in the end they pulled together and got shit done. 

They knew, sooner or later Tony would make a move on one of his new teammates. Every single one of them was very attractive and he was a sensual man with a healthy appetite for sex. He wasn’t greedy, not at all, he just loved to have sex. 

They had discussed the matter and realized Bruce was not an option because of his _tiny_ green problem. Tony liked him and they became friends really fast, but that was that. Thor had left earth right after they had arrested Loki, and Clint wasn’t an option either, because despite him telling everyone that he didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he didn’t date… or flirt. And besides, Tony had already ‘adopted’ him as the brother he never had. He was scared of Natasha, they knew that after the incident with the needle in the donut shop, but when Tony got his first hand-knitted hat, he adopted her as little sister, too. 

So, that left Steve. But then Pepper caught the super-soldier leaving Natasha’s apartment one morning, wearing the clothes from the day earlier and he blushed heavily when he realized she had seen him. He stammered something unintelligible and off he went. Later, when Pepper and Natasha went to the roof for their yoga exercises, she saw a hickey on her neck and when she raised her brow, Natasha only smirked and that was that. 

And then Thor came back...

After his appearance in London Thor stayed there for a while, stayed with Jane. But apparently it didn’t work between them. Three months later Thor stood in front of the Avengers Tower and requested admission. Natasha, who was at home let him in when she got called to the foyer by an extremely intimidated concierge. And Thor wasn’t even in his full Asgardian battle attire, no, he wore jeans, a leather jacket and sneakers. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. The only thing that showed he wasn’t an ordinary guy was the huge hammer in his hand. And right now said hammer pointed threateningly at the concierge, who tried to melt into the wall behind him. 

“I told you the Man of Iron is a friend of mine and I demand you to let me see him. And my other friends, too,” he just boomed and slammed a hand onto the desk in front of him. The table creaked suspiciously.

“Sir, I… I…” the concierge stammered but when he saw Natasha, he slumped down and sighed a breath. “Thank god, Ms Romanov,” he said as soon as she was within earshot. “This gentleman says he’s a friend of Mr Stark and…” 

“It’s okay, Jeffrey,” Natasha smiled. “I’ll take over.” 

“Th-thank you,” he whispered, when Thor threw another glare at the man. 

“Hey, Thor,” Natasha now turned to the huge Asgardian and a broad smile appeared on his face. He placed Mjölnir on the concierge’s desk and opened his arms to pull her into a bear hug. 

“It is good to be back here,” Thor said, quieter this time. 

“Well, then,” Natasha smiled and peeled herself out of Thor’s crushing grip, “Welcome back.” 

She led him to the elevator, punched in her code and the doors opened. Thor followed her, looking around curiously. He’d seen the Avengers Tower only in rubble during and after the Battle of New York. 

“The team will be delighted to see you,” Natasha said when they rode up to the Avengers only part of the tower. “We’ve missed you.” 

“You did?” Thor asked and raised a brow. 

“Of course,” she smiled again. “We fought together, you’re part of the team.” 

“I am glad hear that,” Thor said. “Because I wanted to ask if I could stay for a while.” 

“Sure,” Natasha looked at him. There was something around his eyes, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was there. “Tony has build in an apartment for you, too.” 

“He has?” Thor turned to look at her.

“Thor, what’s wrong?” Natasha turned fully to him now. The huge man beside her shrugged. 

“Nothing,” he said after a long moment. But when he looked at her, she saw that he was definitely not okay. She pursed her lips, but didn’t pressure him to talk. 

“You know, if you want to talk, I’m here,” she said instead. Thor held her eyes with his for a few seconds before he nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said. But he seemed relieved when the door finally opened at the common area. 

“I know you haven’t been here since we all moved in, so let me show you around.” 

Thor nodded and followed her through the tower. She showed him everything, the common area, the apartment floors, the labs and workshops, the gyms, the dance studio and the indoor shooting range, the Hulk room, the infirmary and last but not least the deck with the pool area. 

Thor was unusual quiet and when they were back in the communal living room, he sat down at the bar, spun around with the chair and looked at everything. 

“This is different,” he said, when he saw Natasha’s raised brow. 

“Different to Asgard?” She asked. He stopped the chair and shook his head. 

“No, different to… to London, to Jane’s accommodations,” he said after a moment. “It is… big. Everything is big here.” 

“Yeah, that’s Stark’s idea of luxury,” she said with a smirk. “And honestly, with the team here it needs to be big. It’s… well, you’ll see soon.” 

“Where are they?” Thor asked. On the bar lay a cocktail strainer from last time when Tony had mixed himself a drink. Thor took it, furrowed his brows and looked at it concentrated. 

“Oh, Tony’s in Australia for Stark Industries but he should be back this afternoon, Bruce works on a voluntary basis at a homeless shelter twice a week, Clint left with Coulson for a mission and me and Steve have to go to a charity event this afternoon and he said he would go and buy a new suit,” she said and came over to him. She sat down and a smirk appeared. “And he wanted to do it by himself.” 

Thor seemed not to understand. 

“Steve… I _like_ him, but he has no fashion-consciousness.” 

“I understand,” Thor said and Natasha saw, he didn’t. He toyed around with the strainer in his hand and seemed lost. 

“Okay, you want so see your apartment? I think JARVIS will let you in, will you J?” 

“Of course, Agent Romanov,” the disembodied voice of the AI answered. Thor just looked around curiously. “I don’t know if you actually know JARVIS, Thor. He’s an AI and if you need anything you can ask him.” 

“I remember Tony mentioning him,” Thor said. “He’s also connected to his armor, right?” 

“That’s correct, sir,” JARVIS answered instead of Natasha. 

Thor nodded. “It is a pleasure to meet you, then, so to speak.” 

“It is a pleasure to have you here,” JARVIS replied. Thor put the strainer back onto the bar, rose and gestured for Natasha to take the lead again. This time she didn’t stop outside of the apartment Tony had build for Thor, this time the door went open and together they entered the rooms. 

“This is quite spacious,” was the first thing Thor said, when he entered _his_ living room. He placed Mjölnir at the coffee table, went to the huge windows and looked out at the city. 

“You have a deck over there,” Natasha pointed. “And Tony built in an undestroyable landing platform for you.” 

“Undestroyable?” Thor looked over his shoulder at Natasha, who leaned at an armchair. 

“Yeah, you know… the dents you usually leave in the lawn or that strange pattern when you use the Bifrost,” Natasha smirked. “Tony wanted you to be able to come and go whenever you like,” she added with a smile. 

“This is quite considerate,” he said and went to the door to said deck. “I like it.” 

“I thought so,” Natasha said. She followed him out onto the deck. Thor was quiet again for a long moment, and Natasha scrutinized him, but still didn’t pressure him to talk. 

“Wanna see the bedroom?” She eventually asked, and Thor nodded. He followed her back into the apartment and to the bedroom. “You have a walk-in closet,” she pointed at the door, “and here’s the bathroom.” She opened the other door. 

Thor nodded again, and cocked his head when he saw the jetted tub. 

“You’ll love it,” she grinned. “Try it.” 

“I will do that later,” Thor said. 

Together they went into the kitchen, and Natasha opened the kitchen cabinets. They were mostly empty, only dishes was there. But no foodstuff. 

“JARVIS will order you whatever you like,” she said. “Just…” 

“... tell him. I understand,” Thor smiled. “Pop-Tarts?” 

“What flavor?” JARVIS asked and Thor’s smile broadened. 

“All of them,” he said. Natasha chuckled, and patted his shoulder. 

“Don’t forget coffee, J,” she said. 

“Of course,” the AI confirmed. “Oh, and by the way, Captain Rogers is back.” 

“Thanks, J,” Natasha said, and turned to the door. “You coming? Or do you want to stay here for a while?” 

“No, I will come with you,” Thor said. “I am delighted to see Steve again.” He left Mjölnir at the coffee table and followed Natasha to the elevator. 

Together they rode to the communal area, where Steve just stood beside the couch, unpacking his shopping bags and looking at the clothes again. When he heard steps he looked up but when his eyes fell on Thor, his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’. 

“Thor?” He managed after a moment, and he came over to hug the Asgardian, his shopping bags forgotten. “Since when are you here?” He said, patting Thor’s back a few times and smiling broadly. 

“I arrived an hour ago,” Thor said. When Steve let go of him, both, Thor and Natasha, went over to the couch to sit down. 

“And what brings you to New York?” Steve asked, and sat down as well. 

“Well, I wanted to visit all of you,” Thor said. “And maybe stay for a while,” he added then. 

“Sure,” Steve nodded. “You’re always welcome. You’re part of the team, remember?” 

“Yes, I do,” Thor said. He leaned back and sighed. “And I am glad I am.” 

“Always, Thor. And now, Steve, honey, show me what you got.”

***

Everyone, who was in the Tower, knew, when Tony entered the building. Because he talked a mile a minute the moment he left the elevator. He already gave instructions to JARVIS, greeted Natasha and Steve while passing by, went to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. And only when he drank he realized, that Thor sat at the couch, too.

“Jesus Christ,” he gasped when he almost spat his drink onto the bar. “Why did no one tell me we have a visitor?” 

“Because you talked without interruption since you left the elevator?” Steve supplied and Tony threw a glance in his direction. 

“Hey,” Thor smiled and waved in Tony’s direction and the genius raised his glass in some sort of salute before he drank.

“And Thor is not a visitor, he’s here to stay for a while,” Natasha said. Tony raised a brow, but then he smiled.

“Good to have you back, big guy.” He put his empty glass down. “The team needs you and… your _hammer_.” Tony smirked and winked. Steve blushed violently and mumbled something unintelligible. It’s amazing that even when he understood innuendos nowadays, he still blushed like an old spinster. 

“So, already sick and tired of good ol’ England?” Tony asked. Thor’s eyes dropped for a split second, but then he nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. “And I wanted to see all of you again.” 

“Well then, welcome back in New York,” Tony saluted again in his direction. 

“It is good to be back, to do more than sitting around and…” Thor stopped mid-sentence and no one knew what to say either. 

“Okay,” Natasha clapped her hands and rose when the silence became too awkward. She gestured at Steve, to get up, too. “Let’s get dressed, we need to leave in an hour,” she added. 

“Yeah,” Steve said and seemed relieved. “You two…” he gestured with his finger between Tony and Thor, but the genius snorted.

“We get by, dad. You and mom, have fun,” he smirked, when Steve blushed again. He mumbled something into his non-existing beard and left hurriedly. Natasha looked at Tony for a long moment and only when he shifted uncomfortably, she followed Steve.

“Why do you call them mom and dad?” Thor asked. He rose from the couch and come over to Tony, who was still behind the bar. He leaned against the counter, his glass in his hand and swirled the amber liquid slowly around. 

“Do you want one?” He asked instead of an answer and nodded at the bottle beside himself. Thor pursed his lips and shrugged. Tony put his glass down, reached for a clean one, filled it and gave it to the Asgardian. When his finger accidentally brushed Thor’s, they both stopped to move and looked at each other. But then Thor took the glass, Tony reached for his, they clinked them together and drank. 

“This is good,” Thor said and put the empty glass down. 

“It’s a fifty-three years old Scotch,” Tony explained. “There are only fifty bottles left worldwide and I own twenty of them.” 

Thor nodded slowly. “Have you ever heard of Mead?” He asked. “We have barrels, built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet where it ages for thousand years. It is…” He stopped. “I do not have any of it with me, but when I get some, you can try it.” 

“Sounds delicious,” Tony smiled. “Pity you don’t have it here.” Thor looked at the floor for a moment. Tony cocked his head and scrutinized the other man. He didn’t know him too well, but he was different than the last time he had met him. 

“Well,” he refilled their glasses. “Since we’re alone at home, what do you wanna do?” 

Thor shrugged. “I have no idea,” he admitted. 

“Do you know Game of Thrones?” Tony asked after another long moment.

“No,” Thor shook his head. “What kind of game is that?” 

“It’s… it’s no game, it’s a TV show.” His smile broadened. “Wanna watch it?” 

“I… yes. Why not.” 

“JARVIS, we need snacks. And booze. And.. chinese takeout,” he said while steering Thor back to the couch. “And then, start with episode one.” 

“Of course, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, I understand, Pepper,” Tony huffed frustrated while walking into the communal kitchen, talking into his phone. He reached for the carafe in the coffee maker and refilled his mug. “But… no, seriously? I never thought about _that_.” The sarcasm was almost palpable. “You know, it’s _my_ name on the company logo and… yes… yes, of course… fine, whatever,” he snapped and pressed the button to finish the call violently. “Dammit,” he hissed when he threw it onto the counter. 

“Is everything okay?” He heard a voice behind himself and almost jumped out of his skin. He spilled hot coffee over his hand and barely managed to put the mug onto the counter instead of letting it drop to the ground. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” He snapped, and turned around to give him a piece of his mind. But then he just stared at Thor, who stood in the doorway, an empty mug in his hand. He wore only pajamas and his hair in a messy bun, no shirt, no shoes. He looked at him, Tony, a worried expression on his face. But Tony only marginally took notice, he was too distracted with Thor’s naked chest. And his mouth was so painfully dry right now. 

“Tony?” Thor asked, and furrowed his brow. 

“What?” His voice was high pitched, and when the Asgardian cocked his head, he cleared his throat. “What did you say?” 

“I asked you if you are okay,” Thor repeated and came closer. Tony tried to get some spit back in his mouth and he took a sip of piping hot coffee, choked, spat half of it out again and coughed. Thor patted his back but that wasn’t helpful at all. He smelled of coffee and shower gel and something indefinable alluring. 

“You… you startled me,” he rasped, when the coughing subsided. His tongue was burnt and hurt a bit.

“I apologize,” Thor said and stepped back. Tony swallowed hard. He had never thought about him in _that_ way but now he couldn’t unsee it. 

“Why… why are you here? I mean… uhm… like this?” He gestured vaguely at him, at his naked chest and feet. 

“I was out of coffee and I am here to see if you have some,” Thor explained. Tony’s brows hit his hairline. 

“What? Out of coffee? We… the apartment was fully stocked when you moved in. What… how much coffee did you drink?” He couldn’t believe it. “You’re even worse than Barton!”

“I did not count. But I like this drink. It is delicious,” Thor shrugged. “They do not drink it in London,” he added after a moment. 

“Yeah, Brits and their tea,” Tony muttered. “Uhm… there is some in the carafe.” Tony pointed over his shoulder and shuddered, when Thor passed him and his naked arms brushed his own. 

“Thank you,” Thor smiled broadly and refilled his mug. But then he turned around, leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest, the mug still in his hand. “So, you did not answer my question if you are okay,” Thor said when he had taken a long sip. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Tony stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, “Me and Pepper, we have some differences about work.” 

“Okay,” Thor said and scrutinized him thoroughly. Tony almost squirmed under his gaze, but then the Asgardian nodded, and turned around. “I will leave you to your own devices then,” he said and pointed over his shoulder at the door. “You seem busy.” 

“Uhm… yeah… thanks… I think,” Tony stuttered, blushed, grabbed his own mug, his phone and hurried away in the other direction. When Thor was out of sight, he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breathes. 

“Fuck!” He muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so fucking fucked.” He knew that Thor was the epitome of maleness. He was the fucking god of fertility, for crying out loud, but… why did he have to walk around shirtless? That was… distracting to put it mildly. “I’m so fucked.” 

“Yes, indeed, sir,” JARVIS said drily. Tony glared at the ceiling, knowing exactly where the cameras were and he imagined the AI chuckling right now. 

“I’ll be in my…” he wanted to say bunk, but he wouldn’t give JARVIS this satisfaction, “... my lab.”

***

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupted him. He just turned down his music, and Tony removed his goggles, and looked around if someone was here.

“What’s wrong, J?” He asked. 

“Mr. Odinson asked for you. I told him you are working,” the AI said. 

“Did he say what he wants?” Tony asked, and wiped his hands clean on a rag. 

“He is in the communal living room and seems… lost,” JARVIS said. 

“Lost?” Tony frowned. He sat up and cracked his joints and immediately his back stopped to hurt. 

“Well, Dr Banner is meditating and Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov left for a date half an hour ago. Since then he’s sitting at the couch and… does nothing,” JARVIS explained. 

“What do you mean he does nothing?” The crease between Tony’s eyes deepened. 

“He’s just… sitting,” the AI said. “And watching out of the windows.” 

“And… he asked for me?” Tony went to the sink in the corner of the workshop to clean his hands properly. 

“Well, he asked what you were doing and I told him that you’re working. He said okay, sat down and…” JARVIS stopped. 

“Okay, tell him I’m on my way. Ask him if he wants something to eat and order in,” Tony went back to put his tools away before he left his shop. He was still wearing the dirty t-shirt and his old, comfortable jeans and so he was a little taken aback when he saw Thor sitting there in his Asgardian attire. It wasn’t his battle armor but it was definitely Asgardian.

“Wow,” he mumbled before he could _activate_ his brain-to-mouth filter. “This doesn’t look comfortable,” he added when Thor frowned. 

“But it is,” he said after a moment. He wore a dark blue cape over… Tony had no idea what these clothes were called but they suited him, he had to admit. 

“Did you order in, J?” He asked when Thor rose and followed him to the bar. Tony needed a drink and Thor just sat down on one of the barstools in front of it. 

“Yes, sir. Mr Odinson said he had no preferences, I should order your favorite, so I called Giacomo’s and ordered pasta,” the AI explained. 

“Alla putanesca?” Tony wanted to know. 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS sounded slightly offended. 

“Cool,” Tony grinned. He took two glasses, put the on the counter in front of him, took the cocktail shaker and started to mix drinks. 

“What is this?” Thor asked, when Tony placed a glass with a red-orange drink in front of him.

“Tequila sunrise,” Tony shrugged, and took a sip from his own glass. “Try it.” 

Thor reached for the straw, put it between his lips to suck on it and Tony could barely hold a whimper back. It looked almost obscene. 

“It is… sweet,” Thor said, his brow furrowed. But he took another sip. “I like it.” 

“Please, don’t throw the glass at the wall when you’re done,” Tony smirked. Jane had told them about their first round of coffee back in Puente Antiguo. 

“Do not worry,” Thor smiled. “The Lady Darcy explained to me it is not common here anymore.” 

“Good,” Tony nodded. “Because… you know, shards everywhere and…” He forgot the rest of his sentence when Thor sucked at his straw again. The way his lips wrapped around the goddamn straw was so… distracting. 

“Huh?” He said, when Thor looked at him expectantly. Apparently he had said something but Tony had only stared at his lips moving.

“I said I have not seen Lady Pepper around since I arrived. Is she well?” 

“Uhm… yeah,” Tony said, but he looked at his hands for a moment. “It’s… we’re not together anymore.” 

“Oh,” Thor looked up and shoved his empty glass away. “I am sorry for you.” 

Tony took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling for a moment. 

“I can’t blame her,” he said then. “I mean, look at what we’re doing? She said… she said she can’t take it any longer. And…” He sighed. “You know,” he added. 

Thor nodded slowly, reached for his empty glass again and toyed around with it. He pursed his lips and watched Tony reaching for the bottles again and mixing a new cocktail. But just as he had opened his mouth to say something, JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Sir, your food has arrived. It’s in the elevator,” the AI said. Thor rose. 

“I will fetch it,” he said. “You… can continue.” 

“Thanks, man,” Tony smiled. He finished his cocktail and poured the blue liquid in clean glasses and put straws in them. Thor came back with the food and placed it on the counter. Tony fetched cutlery, handed Thor one set and came around to sit beside him. 

“What is that?” Thor asked, after a few bites. 

“Spaghetti alla puttanesca,” Tony explained. “I could live off of it,” he smirked and shoved a fork full with spaghetti and olives into his mouth. “The only dish my mom could cook,” he added then around his food.

“It is delicious,” Thor admitted. He impaled an olive and looked at it. “I like those.” 

“Olives? Yeah, they are great, not only in Martini,” Tony grinned. 

“What is Martini?” 

“Oh, that’s a drink. I can mix you one when you finished your Blue Lagoon,” Tony pointed at the glass with the blue cocktail. Together they polished their spaghetti, emptied their drinks and - as promised - Tony mixed Martinis afterwards. 

They went to the couch and started to watch Star Wars. Apparently Thor found it really hilarious, because for the first time since he was back he actually laughed. 

“This hairy thing, this… what did you call it?” 

“Wookie,” Tony said. “Why do you think he’s so hilarious?” 

“There is a creature, living in the woods on Vanaheim that looks like him. It has very big feet and is really shy. Not many people have seen it,” Thor explained, still looking at Chewbacca. 

“You…” Tony stared at him open-mouthed, “you’re shitting me!” He pointed at the screen. 

Thor frowned now. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because… really? Big feet?” Tony sat up and scrutinized the other man. But Thor really seemed not to know what Tony meant. “You never heard of Bigfoot?” 

“No. Should I?” He asked. 

“It’s… a legend. People always say they have seen it but it’s… it’s just a legend!” 

“There are… ways to get to other realms without the Bifrost,” Thor mused. “Loki… Loki used them sometimes. Maybe they used them, too?” 

“You’re not kidding? I mean… they are real?” 

“Of course. If you want to you can travel with me to Vanaheim and see them with your own eyes. Well, if we can find them,” Thor said and took a long sip from his Piña Colada. 

“You… you want to take me with you?” Tony’s jaw dropped and he sat up straight. 

“Only if you like, Tony,” Thor looked at him, and Tony’s cheeks started to feel hot. 

“I… I… yes, I think… I’d like to… uhm… see that… them,” he stammered and blushed even more. 

“All right,” Thor nodded. “Tell me when you have the time for a visit.” 

“Yeah, right,” Tony said. His cheeks were still burning hot and he shifted on his seat. He managed to watch another five minutes before he turned back to Thor. “You really mean it?” 

Thor looked at him. “Why would I lie?” 

“I… oh… okay,” Tony said, “I really like to see Vanaheim.” 

“I can take you to Asgard as well. Or to the forges of Niðavellir,” Thor said. “Mjölnir was forged there.” 

“Wow,” Tony breathed. “Cool. Yeah, let’s travel to Vanaheim and to Asgard and to Niðavellir.” He smiled, when Thor’s face lit up. He never realized how beautiful Thor’s smile was before but now he couldn’t unsee it. And for the rest of the movie he threw a glance at him whenever he heard him laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how’s my favorite genius been while I’ve been away?” Clint grinned when he sauntered into the workshop. Tony startled, looked around confused and spotted him only a second later. 

“Dammit, Barton!” He switched off his welder, removed his goggles and threw them onto the table. “The door is locked! How…” 

“That’s my job, Tones, remember?” He hopped onto one of the counters and let his feet dangle. 

“Damn spies,” Tony muttered, and searched for a rag. Clint saw one on the counter beside him and threw it in Tony’s direction, but the other man didn’t see it coming and so it landed in his face. Clint’s grin broadened. 

“Tasha said Thor’s back?” Clint asked and Tony felt the heat in his cheeks again. He turned around because he really didn’t have Clint see him blushing at the mere mentioning of the Asgardian’s name. 

“Yeah, he said he wants to stay for a while,” he said and pretended to sort some of his tools, his back still to Clint. 

“That’s good,” the archer said and leaned back. His feet bumped against the counter every now and then with a silent thud. “To have him here, I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. 

“So, you didn’t answer my question,” Clint let his feet bump against the counter more insistently now. “How’ve you been?” 

“Good,” Tony said. But Clint snorted behind him. “Had a lot of work to do and…” 

Clint sighed. “Tony, you promised me not to hide in your workshop all the time. I mean, I know it’s not easy with you and Pepper, but…” he hopped down from his counter and walked around it to look at Tony. 

“I have to see her all the time and…” Tony mumbled. “It’s… fucked up.” 

“I know what you mean,” Clint said. “And you know, we’re here for you.” He smiled, but it wasn’t a pitying smile. 

“Thanks,” Tony said. “But she’s the best CEO I’ve ever had and…” 

“Understandable, Tones,” Clint patted his shoulder. “But don’t forget, you’re not alone, you have friends.” 

“Excuse me, sirs,” JARVIS interrupted them. “Agent Coulson demands Agent Barton’s presence.” 

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes. “I sneaked away before he could debrief me,” he grinned. 

“Well, then,” Tony said grinning, “You can’t let him wait, can you?” 

“You have no idea what I can or cannot do,” Clint winked. “But if I don’t go to him, he’ll come down to get me and then…” Clint blushed. 

“Uhm… me and Thor… we want to watch Empire strikes back this evening. You want to come?” Tony asked. He knew Clint loved to watch Star Wars and he had seen them probably a hundred times. He knows each dialogue by heart. Clint looked at him, and Tony’s cheeks started to burn again. But then the archer shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m tired. Haven’t slept much the last few days and I want my bed,” he smirked. “But have fun, you and point break.” 

“What… what do you mean?” Tony blurted before he could stop himself. Clint’s grin only broadened. 

“Oh, I guess you know what I mean,” he winked again.

“Sir, Agent Coulson insists…” the AI said again, and Clint sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, J-man! Tell Phil I’m on my way already,” he said and left the workshop. Tony let out a breath he never realized he held in his lungs. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, sat down on a rolling chair and sighed. “I’m so fucked, J.”

***

“Nope!” Tony said as soon as he saw Thor in his formal Asgardian attire again. “This can’t be comfortable.” They wanted to watch Return of the Jedi this afternoon and Tony had waited for him in the communal living room.

“Well, it is what I have with me,” Thor gave back, looking at his clothes confused. “It is what people on Asgard wear.” 

“Didn’t Jane tell you about comfortable clothes over there in good ol’ England?” 

“Well, no,” Thor shook his head. “She was okay with my clothing.”

“J, is Steve at home?” Tony asked his AI after scrutinizing Thor for a very long moment. 

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS answered. “He’s in the dance studio with Agent Romanov and Agent Barton.” 

“In the dance studio?” Tony frowned. “What are they doing in the dance studio?” 

“Agent Barton and Agent Romanov are trying a new move and Captain Rogers helps them,” JARVIS explained. 

“Steve helps them?” Tony looked at Thor, who just shrugged. 

“Well, most of the time he gets thrown around.” 

“Okay, I need to see that,” Tony stated and went to the elevator. “You coming?” 

“Sure,” Thor said and followed Tony into the car. But then he stood very close to him and sometimes his arm brushed Tony’s and it was almost electrifying. Thor’s skin was very warm and astoundingly smooth, almost silken. And since he was right beside him, Tony could smell him and he could barely hold back a moan. How on earth could a guy smell so irresistible? 

When the door opened again he could already hear them, or more precisely, he could hear a loud thud, followed by a painful groan. 

“The fuck are they doing?” Tony muttered, and he mended his pace. The dance studio was the first door on the right and he burst into the room to find one of the most ridiculous sceneries. 

Natasha sat on a chair at the wall opposite of the door, and in the middle of the studio were lots of gymnastic mats. Steve stood on them and stared at Clint, who stood on a shoulder-high vaulting box. 

“Ready!” He called and Clint nodded, jumped, made a salto in the air and landed on Steve’s shoulders, his crotch in Steve’s face and crossed his ankles behind Steve’s head. And in a fluid motion Clint bent backwards to the ground, touched it with his hands and flipped Steve over his body in the same move. The super-soldier landed on his back with a loud thud and groaned painfully. 

“Better,” Natasha said, rose and came over to them. “It’s…” she stopped and looked up. “Hey.” 

“Uhm… what are you doing?” Thor asked and looked at Clint, who just rose again, and Steve, who still lay there moaning. 

“Clint watched wrestling last week, saw a move and thought it could be useful in a fight,” Natasha explained. Clint reached down and helped Steve to get back on his feet. 

“Are you alright?” Thor asked and went over to the two men. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve moaned. “I’m okay.” He was a little pale and wobbled slightly. 

“How many times did you do that?” Tony demanded. Clint shrugged and looked at Steve, then at Natasha. 

“Dunno,” he admitted. “Couple times.” 

“This was your fifteenth try, Agent Barton,” JARVIS supplied. 

“Ah,” Clint said and scratched the back of his neck. “Guess we should take a break?” 

“Yeah, good idea,” Steve said, tried to make a few steps and sat down on the ground. 

“Guess you broke him,” Natasha said, and went over to look after Steve. 

“So,” Clint now focused on Tony, “why are you two here? Wanna take his place?” He grinned and pointed at Steve, who lay back and placed a hand on his forehead. 

“What?” Tony squawked and shook his head vehemently. “No fucking way!” 

“No, I… I just wanted to ask Steve if Thor could borrow some of his sweats and shirts till we got him some more comfortable clothes,” Tony explained and gestured at Thor’s attire. 

“Yeah, doesn’t look comfortable,” Clint agreed. “Tash?” 

“Sure he can borrow some clothes,” Steve muttered. “If someone can get them because I think I’ll stay here for a while.” 

“On the ground?” Tony blurted.

“Yeah, it’s just comfy here,” Steve slured. 

“Okay, Barton, you broke him, you fix him,” Natasha said and rose. “I’ll get you your clothes,” she added with a look at Thor. 

“Thank you, Natasha,” the Asgardian smiled and followed her. 

“Is he really okay?” Tony asked when Clint hunkered down beside Steve. But it wasn’t the archer who answered, it was the super-soldier himself. He raised his hand and gave him a thumbs-up and Tony nodded. “Let me know if we should call Dr. Cho.” 

“Will do that,” Clint smirked. Tony huffed, rolled his eyes and left the dance studio, to ride up to the communal floor again. He went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and just when he filled it into a large bowl he heard the elevator again. He turned around and saw Thor, coming over to him, in one of Steve’s gray sweatpants and really, really tight shirt. His mouth was immediately dry and he tried to swallow a few times. 

“Wow,” he managed after a few moments and put the bowl back onto the counter. “It… it looks good,” he said. 

“The shirt is a little tight,” Thor said and tugged at the hem. 

“Yeah… uhm…” Tony licked his lips, “We’ll keep that in mind when we buy clothes for you.” 

“Are you sure I should wear something like this?” 

“Oh yes! Definitely,” Tony blurted. Apparently his brain-to-mouth filter didn’t work properly around Thor and he always said thing he didn’t want to tell him. 

“Okay,” Thor said and scrutinized him for a very long moment. Tony squirmed slightly under his intense gaze but then the Asgardian nodded. “Let us watch the movie,” he said. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Tony said, grabbed the popcorn and went to the couch. Thor followed him and sat down beside him. Maybe a little too close for Tony’s peace of mind but he wouldn’t complain. Because Thor really smelled irresistible, even in Steve’s clothes. 

“J, start the movie.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, what’s that with you and Jane?” Natasha asked over her cup of tea. She took a bite from her sandwich and cleaned her mouth with a napkin afterwards. 

Thor, who sat opposite of her in the breakfast nook in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereals, stopped dead in his tracks, but then he looked up and furrowed his brows. 

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly. The two of them were alone this morning. Tony was in his office at SI and Steve, Clint and Bruce were at Shield HQ to talk to Director Coulson. 

“You never mention her anymore,” Natasha said. She took a small sip of her tea and put her cup down. Thor swallowed the mouthful of cereals and stirred in his bowl. “You could never stop talking about her the last time you’ve been here. You were so worried when your brother attacked and now you don’t even mention her name. And whenever someone else asks about her you change topic. So, what’s wrong?” 

“Apparently,” Thor started slowly and pursed his lips, “we did not want the same.” 

“The same?” Natasha asked and raised a brow. 

“When I came back she said she was glad but then… she was so angry all of the time,” he looked up for a split second. “She was… jealous when I spoke to someone else.” He looked at his spoon and swallowed. “Whenever I did something she didn’t like, she... she was _angry_.” The way he said angry was strange but he didn’t add an explanation. 

Natasha nodded slowly. She had met Dr. Foster once, after Puente Antiguo and she was… demanding, to put it mildly. She could imagine her being _angry_ at Thor for not being here on Earth. 

“Okay,” she said and turned back to her sandwich. Thor watched her for a few more moments but then he returned to his bowl of cereals, but he ate slowly and kinda listlessly. When he had finished both, his food and his coffee, he put the dishes in the dishwasher and left the kitchen quietly. Something was really off with him. Of course, he had just have a break-up with the woman he loved, but… something wasn’t right, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She needed to call a friend of her. She was London based and ordered to have an eye on Foster. After all, she was a brilliant scientist and evil guys could try to kidnap her. And how did Leonard Hofstadter say? ‘She’s just one lab accident away from being a supervillain.’ Maybe she should stop watching ‘The Big Bang Theory’ excessively. 

Natasha finished her breakfast, put her plate and cup into the dishwasher as well and started it. When she passed the living room, she saw Thor through the open door. He sat at the couch and looked at something in his hands, but when he sensed her, he put it away hastily and pretended to read a book. She just nodded and went to her dance studio for her morning exercises.

***

“Am I the only one who noticed that Tony’s head over heels for Thor?” Clint asked everybody around the breakfast table. Bruce, who had just meticulously taken his breakfast burrito apart, looked up, confused.

“What?” He frowned. “No, I… Really? Tony? And Thor?” 

Steve chuckled quietly into his mug. “No, Clint, you’re not the only one. Apparently everyone - aside from Bruce and Tony - has noticed.” 

“But… how… when?” Bruce put his cutlery away, removed his glasses and started to clean them. “But how can Tony not notice?” He asked and put his glasses back on. 

“He’s in denial,” Natasha shrugged. “He’s still not entirely over Pepper and he… I don’t know… apparently he tries to convince himself that he’s not attracted to big and blond.” 

Clint snorted. “Pepper made Tony kill his _babies_ , he’s so done with her.” 

“They were suits, not babies,” Natasha sighed and slapped the back of Clint’s head. 

“Tony’s suits _are_ his babies,” Clint gave back. “Just like his robots.” 

“We get off the track,” Steve threw in. “Fact is, Tony as well as Thor are definitely into each other. But it seems they both are in denial.” 

“Yeah, but… do you think we should… tell them?” Bruce asked, and removed his glasses again to clean them. It was one of his odd habits when he was nervous, everyone knew that. 

“I don’t know,” Clint shook his head. “It’s… their decision, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, but… I’ve talked to Thor a few days ago and his break-up with Jane wasn’t exactly smooth. And Tony? He still suffers since Pepper moved out of the tower. They both deserve some happiness, I’d say,” Natasha said. 

“But this is…” Bruce threw in and gestured vaguely with his hand. “... intrusive.” 

“How about this, we just shove them gently in the right direction and if it doesn’t work, we step back,” Steve suggested. He looked at the other Avengers and all of them nodded. 

“JARVIS,” Clint addressed the AI. “Please don’t tell them about our plan.” 

“I won’t, Agent Barton,” JARVIS said. “In fact, I would gladly help you if you need me.” 

“That’s good,” Steve smiled. “Thanks, JARVIS.” 

“We need something…” Natasha started but then she got interrupted by JARVIS.

“Excuse me, Agent Romanov,” he said. 

“What is it, JARVIS?”

“Mr. Stark complained a lot about Mr. Odinson’s clothing. He said he needs something _more comfortable_ , despite Mr. Odinson’s reassurance his attire is more comfortable than it looks like.” 

“Good idea,” Natasha smiled. “I can take them shopping and…”   
“... and then you get called away because we have an incident,” Steve finished her sentence. But Clint shook his head. 

“No, it should be a SHIELD incident. If it is an Avenger incident Thor and Tony would come with you,” he said. 

“You’re right,” Bruce nodded. “But they wouldn’t just come with you because you ask nicely.” 

“Yeah, they need to come to you, Nat,” Clint added. 

“They want to watch a movie this afternoon again,” JARVIS told them. “Mr. Stark usually complains about his clothing when Mr. Odinson appears.” 

“Someone should _accidentaly_ overhear him complaining,” Bruce said and used air-quotes. “And then suggest they ask Natasha for help.” 

All eyes turned to Bruce now and Steve smirked. “It seems as if someone just volunteered.” 

“What… me?” He pointed at his chest, his eyes wide as saucers. 

“Sure, why not? You’re his science bro, Brucie. He would listen to you,” Clint grinned, and Bruce blushed violently. 

“Do you think you can do it?” Natasha wanted to know, and Bruce removed his glasses to clean them once more. But then he nodded quickly. 

“Yeah… yes…”

“All right,” Steve said and clapped his hands. “This afternoon then.”

***

“Sir, it is time for your rendezvous with Mr. Odinson,” JARVIS said. Tony, who was hunched over his workbench, startled and hit his leg against the table’s leg. He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“It’s not a rendezvous, J. We’re just watching a movie,” he said. But he rose, reached for one of the rags to clean his hands and went to the sink to wash them thoroughly. 

“That’s what I meant, sir,” the AI said. Tony rolled his eyes. The damn bastard was way too sarcastic for an AI. 

“Did you order food? And did he say what movie he wants to watch?” Tony asked, while walking into the small bathroom beside the workshop. On his way in he got rid of his shirt, switched on the water and removed his pants.

“Yes, sir. Mr. Odinson asked for Swedish food and he said he would like to watch Lord of the Rings,” JARVIS told him.

“Cool,” Tony said and stepped under the spray. He needed only three minutes to shower and another minute to dry himself and get dressed in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

When he left the elevator on the communal floor, he saw Thor in the kitchen, wearing his usual Asgardian clothes. He rolled his eyes for a second, but then he went over to him. 

“You still don’t have comfortable clothes,” he stated and startled, when he saw that Thor wasn’t alone. Bruce sat at the table in the breakfast nook, a book in his hand and a cup of tea beside him. He looked up, his eyes darted from him to Thor and back and then he raised his brow. 

“These clothes are comfortable, Tony,” Thor said for the umpteenth time and smiled at him. And that smile made his heart jump in his chest he realized. 

“They look a bit… stiff,” Bruce said after looking Thor over. 

“JARVIS, can you order some clothes for Thor?” Tony asked his AI. 

“I could do that, sir, but since I have no idea what Mr. Odinson likes…” he stopped mid sentence. 

“Someone should go shopping with him,” Bruce added. 

“How about you, Brucie?” Tony suggested with a broad smile. Bruce raised a brow.

“Are you kidding? You want me to go to shops, crammed full with people? Really? You think this is a good idea?” Bruce asked, a smirk on his lips. 

“Right, no, not a good idea. How about Steve?” Tony mused. 

“You always complain about his grandfather style clothes,” Bruce said. “Maybe you can ask Natasha?” 

Thor followed their conversation quietly, only looked from Bruce to Tony and back. 

“But what if I do not want other clothes?” He asked, when both seemed satisfied. “I have tried Steve’s attire and it…” 

“Please,” Tony snorted. “I’ll admit that Steve’s pants may be a little tight around your midsection. But you’ll never wear this stuff again if you get clothes that actually fit.” 

“Well, let us give it a try,” he said after a long moment and Tony frowned when Bruce’s smile broadened, too. 

“Right,” he said then and rose, took his cup and put it in the dishwasher. “I’ll leave you two to your movie.” 

“You can stay and watch it with us,” Thor suggested. Tony’s mouth twitched slightly. He had to admit he really looked forward to watch it only with Thor. But Bruce shook his head. 

“No, thanks. I don’t really like this fantasy stuff,” he said. He closed his book and went to the door. “But have fun, you two,” he said before he left. 

“Tony?” Thor asked when he looked after Bruce for a long moment. He turned to the Asgardian. 

“Is that okay with you? The clothes and all that I mean?” 

“I can give it a try,” Thor said and smiled again. 

“Sirs, your food has arrived,” JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Okay,” Tony cleared his throat and moved back a tiny bit. “Let’s eat and watch Lord of the Rings.” 

Tony managed to stay awake for half of the movie and Thor gently put his arm around his shoulders when he fell asleep leaning against his chest. 

“JARVIS, can you please turn down the volume,” he whispered and watched the rest with a content smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha entered the kitchen the next morning to get some breakfast. Last night Steve had promised to make pancakes and she loved his pancakes. And in fact she saw him at the stove, flipping said pancakes around in the pan and she couldn’t hold back the smile because he only wore tight boxers and an apron. She sneaked behind him and slapped his butt. 

“Morning, handsome,” she whispered and kissed his neck. Steve startled and blushed violently. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Tony sitting at the table, a plate with pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of him. He grinned broadly but when she glared at him, he hastily reached for his cup and took a long sip. 

“Careful,” Steve murmured, reached for a plate, filled it with pancakes and turned to the table. “They are hot,” he said, smiled, kissed her cheek and turned back to the stove. 

“Just like you,” she smirked and Steve blushed even more. 

“So, Cap, huh?” Tony smirked when Natasha sat down and poured syrup over them. 

“Problem, Stark?” She smiled back and Tony shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “It’s just.. I never thought…” Natasha raised a brow. “I always thought you and Barton…” 

Steve turned around and folded his arms over his chest, the spatula still in his hand. “Do you want more pancakes?” He asked a little brusquely and Tony shook his head. 

“No, thanks.” He emptied his plate, rose and put it in the dishwasher. “But can I ask you a question?” He turned to Natasha. 

“Sure,” she said. She leaned back in her chair and turned around. Steve filled another plate with pancakes, switched off the stove and went to sit beside Natasha. 

“It’s about Thor…” Tony said. “It’s… he’s here for a while now and… I guess he should have some Midgardian clothes.” 

“Midgardian?” Steve stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and stared. 

“Well, that’s what _he_ calls them. You know what I mean. Some jeans, shirts, some sweatpants, something comfortable to lounge around and maybe… maybe a… a suit?” 

“A suit?” Natasha asked now.

“You know… if he has to… I don’t know… has to go to some official event, or something like that,” Tony said. He realized he shifted from foot to foot, and he stopped it immediately. 

“Okay, and what’s the question?” Natasha asked now. Tony once more felt the heat in his cheeks and he knew he blushed again. 

“He needs someone to come with him… you know… to the shops,” he admitted. 

Natasha scrutinized him for a very long moment, but then she nodded. “Okay, I can accompany the two of you,” she said. 

“The two… wait.. you mean…” 

“Yes, I mean,” Natasha said and took another bite from her pancake. “Problem, Stark?” 

“No… I mean… I thought…” 

“You thought I would go alone with him?” She raised a brow. Tony blushed again.

“Well, yes?” 

“Nope. I don’t have the patience to explain _Midgardian_ clothing to an Asgardian,” she said. “You can do that.” 

“O-okay,” Tony blushed violently once more. He just imagined to help Thor with his clothes, to see him in various states of undress and his blood started to flow away to lower body parts. “Uhm…” 

“When do we go?” Natasha ignored Tony trying to cover his midsection. 

“I’ll ask Thor and let you know,” he said. Natasha nodded and turned back to Steve. And Tony fled the kitchen to go to his bathroom. He needed a shower. A long and cold shower.

***

Natasha insisted to drive. Thor squeezed himself into the backseat and Tony deliberated if he should get in the passenger’s seat or if he should sit beside Thor. But when Natasha raised a brow he opened the front door and sat down beside her.

“Where do we go?” She asked. Tony looked at her and frowned.

“I thought… you know… you…” he started but Natasha only raised her brow again. One day he had to find out if there was a class SHIELD agents have to take. ‘How to raise your brow 101.’

“When I shop clothes, I usually go to shops where they sell women’s clothes,” she said. Tony blushed, when Thor chuckled behind him. “And I doubt Thor would like to wear a sequin dress.” Thor shut up immediately. 

“Uhm… yeah. Do you know Arthur Kleinmann’s shop?” He asked. Natasha looked at him for a moment, but then she nodded.

“Sure,” she said. Tony smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that we get everything we need there,” he looked over his shoulder and looked at Thor. “They have a wide range of menswear, from socks and undies to suits… and everything in between.” 

“I always thought you would go to a tailor to buy suits,” Natasha said and now it was Tony’s turn to raise a brow. 

“Of course I do. But maybe you noticed I don’t wear suits all the time,” he smirked. “And not even I go to a tailor to get new undies or sweatpants.” 

“You wear undies?” Natasha looked at him, a brow raised. “I always thought you’d go commando.” 

“Ha, ha, ha, not funny, Romanov,” he said but with another smirk on his face.

“Right,” Natasha smiled back and started the engine. 

Arthur Kleinmann’s shop was small by New York standards. It was squeezed in between a coffee shop and an exclusive coiffeur in the Park Avenue, not far from Grand Central station. It was completely renovated - necessary after the Battle of New York - and it had everything a man needed. His father had bought his clothes there and he was four, when he was the first time in the shop with him. 

“Anthony!” The owner Arthur jr. - an old, short man with white hair and a thick beard - greeted him, when he entered the shop together with Natasha and Thor. “It’s a pleasure to have you here again.” 

“Hello, Arthur,” Tony smiled and shook the man’s hand. 

“What can I do for you today?” Arthur jr. asked and rubbed his hands. 

“See, this is Thor. He’s a friend from out-of-town and he needs new clothes,” Tony said. “His wardrobe is a little… limited.” 

“Ah, I see,” Arthur jr. said. “Arthur!” He called and turned around to wave at a younger man. He looked up, smiled, and came over to them. 

“Mr. Stark!” Arthur III. greeted Tony and shook his hand. 

“Arthur, Anthony’s friend needs a new wardrobe,” Arthur jr. commanded and Arthur III.’s head turned to Thor, looked him up and then he nodded. 

“Would you please come with me, Mr….” Arthur III. cocked his head.

“Thor… uhm… Odinson,” Tony introduced Thor. 

“Mr. Odinson,” Arthur III. nodded. “I’ll show you a few things.” 

Natasha went to a couch in the entrance area, sat down, grabbed one of the magazines there and started to thumb through it. But when Tony pursed his lips and looked around, she cocked her head, raised her brow and sighed.

“Why don’t you go with him to pick out his clothes?” She asked. “I’ll look them over when you are ready.” Tony bit his lips, but eventually he nodded and followed Thor and Arthur III. Arthur jr went back to his work.

He found the two men in the second floor, skimming through jeans. Arthur III took one, unfolded it, looked at it, shook his head and picked another one from a different shelf. Thor stood beside him and seemed a little lost. 

“This one should fit,” Arthur III. said. “It’s long enough.” He sensed Tony behind him and smiled. “Your friend is pretty tall.” 

“Yes,” Tony agreed. “Yes, he is,” he said, and saw Thor look at him, a smile on his lips. And once again he felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he knew that he was beet red right now. 

Arthur III. just picked a few more items and then he turned to a changing room, put the things onto the stool and told Thor that he could try them on there. 

Tony went with him but waited outside. But he could hear him rustling inside and only to think about him getting undressed let the heat rise in his cheeks again. And then he came out, wearing a jeans… and nothing else. 

“What do you think?” He asked. Tony swallowed a few times, tried to get some spit back in his mouth.

“Looks good,” he rasped. Arthur III. came over to them, looked at Thor and smiled. 

“May I?” He asked and when Thor nodded, he checked if the jeans fit. “Yes, this one is good,” Arthur III. said then and smiled at him. And he was right, the goddamn pants hugged Thor’s bottom perfectly, accentuated his sweet bubble butt and he wished he could touch it right now. 

Thor looked up into the mirror. “What do you think, Tony?” He asked, his voice low. Tony’s head snapped up, locked his eyes with Thor’s in the mirror and a smirk appeared on Thor’s face. He had seen him stare at his ass and Tony blushed violently. 

“Uhm… Yeah, they… uhm… look really good,” he said and swallowed again. 

“All right,” Arthur III. smiled and shooed Thor back into the changing room. He tried on a few more jeans and they all looked like they were made for him, sitting low on his hips and accentuating his Apollo’s belt. 

“You… you should take them,” Tony croaked. 

“Which one?” Thor asked and the tiny smirk was back on his lips. 

“All… all of them,” he said. When Thor let his hand run down his abs to the waistband he kept his eyes locked with Tony’s. The damn fucker knew it, and inwardly Tony groaned. He was so, so fucked. 

Thor went back to the changing room, tried on a few shirts and sweatpants and then Natasha appeared and suggested he should buy a suit or two, too, just in case he wanted to go out or something like that. Thor smiled at her and nodded and Arthur III. hurried away to find something, that would fit him. 

“Here, try this one,” he said after a few moments. It was a dark gray three-piece suit, accentuated at the hips, together with a black shirt. Thor raised a brow, but he took the hangers and went back into the changing room. Tony pretended to look at some of the clothes when Thor called for him. Natasha raised a brow, smiled, and went to Arthur III. to ask him some questions. And Tony went to Thor. 

“I… I have no idea how this suit works,” he said. He stood in the changing room, only in his tight boxers and held both the shirt and the vest in his hands, looking confused at all the pieces. Tony tried to answer but his mouth was so painfully dry, he had to bite his tongue to stimulate the saliva flow. 

“You… start with the pants,” he said. Thor nodded and followed his directions, put on the shirt next, buttoned it, then he put on the vest. 

“I have a tie for you, Mr. Odinson,” Arthur III. interrupted and came in as well. He held a dark red tie up and looked at the two men. 

“Uhm… I’m just… helping,” Tony explained and blushed again. 

“Of course,” Arthur III. said, gave Tony the tie and hurried away. 

“I guess you don’t know how to tie it?” He asked. Thor raised a brow and shook his head. 

“I am afraid you have to help me with this, too,” he said, his voice low and the slight rumble went straight to Tony’s dick. He almost groaned. 

“May I?” He asked and Thor nodded. Tony made a step in his direction and he could feel the warmth radiating off of him, could smell him. And when he reached out to fold up the collar, Thor moved his hair out of the way so Tony could put the tie around his neck. He tied the tie with practiced motions and folded the collar back down, smoothed the fabric and shoved it into the vest. Thor let go of his hair and smiled at Tony.   
“Thank you,” he said quietly and Tony realized, how close he was right now. Only inches separated them at the moment.

“You… you’re welcome,” he croaked. But just when he opened his mouth, Arthur III. entered the changing room, too, and Tony staggered back, wiped his face with his hand and swallowed hard. 

“Wow, this looks amazing, Mr. Odinson,” Arthur III. said and literally clapped his hands. Tony licked his lips, excused himself and left the changing room, hurried to the restroom and threw a handful of cold water in his face. 

“Oh god, what am I doing?” He groaned at his image in the mirror. But the image didn’t answer, it just stared back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor left Kleinmann’s shop with lots and lots of bags. 

Natasha said, she would get the car and Tony went with Thor to pay for the clothes. Tony just wanted to give Arthur jr. his credit card, but Thor stopped him, reached for his own wallet and gave him his credit card. 

Tony’s eyes went wide. “You have plastic?” He blurted. Thor furrowed his brows but when Tony pointed at the card, now in Arthur jr’s hands, he nodded. 

“Jane told me that I can not pay with Asgardian coins here. So she… opened a bank account for me and payed them in,” he explained. 

“She deposited Asgardian money in a bank account?” Tony asked, but Thor shook his head. 

“Not directly. But our coins are made of gold and the bank accepted them,” Thor said. Arthur jr gave back his credit card, smiled and started to put all the clothes in bags and together with Tony they carried them out of the shop. 

“I always forget that you’re a prince,” Tony mumbled on their way out of the shop. “I guess you’re pretty rich.” 

“Jane said, if I would change all the gold my family owns into Midgardian money, we could easily buy America,” Thor said casually while Tony literally tripped over his own feet. 

“What?” He blurted and gaped at the man beside him. 

“We are an old species, Tony,” Thor just shrugged. “I am older than this country.” 

“Sometimes I… forget,” Tony admitted. But before he could say more Natasha appeared with the car and both men put the bags into the trunk. 

“What do you think about coffee?”Natasha asked and looked at the two men in the car. “I could use some.” 

“Coffee sounds good,” Thor nodded and turned around to look at Tony in the backseat. “What do you think?” 

“Yeah, sure. Coffee. I’m in,” Tony said and when Thor smiled, _something_ in his stomach fluttered excitedly. 

Right, boys,” Natasha smiled and floored the car. Neither one of the men saw the tiny smile on her lips when she slithered around a corner into another street.

***

They had just ordered coffee and pastries when Natasha’s phone rang. She rolled her eyes, reached for it and took the call, listened for a few seconds before she sighed.

“I’m on my way,” she said. 

“What happened?” Tony wanted to know. 

“Emergency at SHIELD,” she said, emptied her mug and rose. Tony wanted to rise, too, but Natasha shook her head. “Nothing me and Clint can’t handle. Enjoy your coffee” 

“Okay,” Tony said and sat back, watched her leave the cafe. 

“You know that she has the keys to the car,” Thor mentioned when the door fell shut behind her. Tony looked at him and when the Asgardian smiled, he blushed again. 

“You know that they set us up, right?” He said. Thor pursed his lips for a moment and then his smile broadened. 

“I do not mind,” he said… and reached for Tony’s hand. 

“I… I… I don’t mind either,” Tony stammered. His hand felt as if electricity ran through it and the fluttering in his stomach increased. “I… I just… I never… thought that you… I mean…” 

Thor cocked his head and furrowed his brows. 

“That I would like to… go out with you?” Thor asked. 

“Yes… no… I mean…” Tony licked his lips and he felt his blood reroute to lower bodyparts when Thor started to caress his hand with his thumb. “I mean… I’m a guy… and… and you… you’re a guy… obviously… and… and… Asgardian… and…” 

“Is it a problem that I am Asgardian?” Thor asked now and he tried to pull back his hand but Tony refused to let go.

“No! God, no… I…” he wiped his face with the other hand and took a deep breath. “I just never thought you… um… could be… um… gay.” 

Thor looked at him for a very long moment quietly, then cocked his head and looked at their hands. “You know, Allspeak is sometimes not accurate. What is this _gay_?” 

Tony almost spat his coffee over the table and blushed violently. He gestured vaguely at their entangled hands. “This… you know…” 

“You and me holding hands?” Thor seemed more confused than before. 

“No… I mean… uhm… men… and… goddammit…” He took another deep breath. “When two men or two women are… you know… together.” 

“Gay,” Thor said slowly as if to test the word, then he pursed his lips. “In Asgard… when two men or two women are _together_... we call that love.” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “We… we call that love, too, but… the… fuck, this is more complicated than I thought.” 

“Why is it complicated when two men are in love?” 

“No, that… that’s not complicated,” Tony said and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“So… are you telling me that you call it gay when two men or two women are in love?” Thor asked and cocked his head again. 

“You really don’t have a word for it?” Tony took a deep breath.

“We do not need another word. It does not matter if a man and a woman, or two men or two women are in a relationship, it is love, is it not? So why would we need another word? And it seems as if it is… belittling, is it not?” 

“Unfortunately,” Tony admitted. “So… you and… and me?” He asked and he scolded himself for the tiny hint of hope in his voice. 

Thor looked at their hands for a moment. “I enjoy your company, Tony,” he said and looked up now. “I like watching movies with you, I like drinking coffee with you, I like talking with you.” 

Tony blushed again. But then he licked his lips and nodded. 

“Yeah… uhm… me, too.” His eyes met Thor’s. The man had a smile on his lips, _this_ smile, the smile that let him feel the butterflies in his stomach. “I… I guess… I guess I can ask you for a… a proper date, then?” 

“Yes,” Thor said and his smile turned into a smirk. 

“Yes, I can ask you out or yes, you will accept?” Tony asked and Thor’s eyes twinkled mischievously when his smirk broadened. 

“Yes,” he said again. But then he added, “To both questions.” 

“Wow. That’s… that’s cool. Then… we have a date.” 

“We have a date.”

***

No one could say Tony was an overly patient man. When he had something in his mind, he wanted it immediately. And so he and Thor had their date the next day.

“Tony, sit down!” Bruce snapped and looked up from the StarkPad he was just working on. “Or I’ll ruin your date before it even started.” 

“Huh?” Tony said and furrowed his brows. 

“Since you came down here to the communal rooms you pace. You walk from left to right and from right to left for more than ten minutes now,” Bruce said and he sounded a little angry.

“But I’m quiet,” Tony defended himself. 

“I try to solve a difficult equation and your pacing is annoying. And you don’t want me to lose my patience, do you?” 

“No, no,” Tony said, went to the couch and sat down. He was early for once, way too early. But when Bruce looked at him again, he sighed, removed his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, put his StarkPad away and came over to him. 

“What’s the problem?” He asked and sat down on the coffee table to look at him. “You’ve been on dates before. What’s the problem with this one?” 

Tony looked at his hands for a moment and sighed. “I don’t know, Bruce. It’s… just different.” 

“Why? Thor seems pretty… relaxed about the whole thing, and…” 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean… Thor is… different, you know?” 

“I thought you dated guys before?” Bruce asked now and Tony shook his head.

“That’s not the problem. It’s… think about it. All my previous dates… they were… different,” he said and shook his head. “Thor is… Thor is a prince, the son of a king… he’s a goddamn demigod, Bruce!” He wiped his face with his right hand. “Don’t tell me this isn’t different.” 

“Well, you’re right, Tony. This _is_ different. Look at the dates you had before. All of them were… not the same social status, so to speak.” Bruce said. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Tony’s brows furrowed again. 

“Tony, you’re literally richer than god, your private means are higher than the wealth of some countries. And we didn’t even speak about the value of your company. And you are… so to speak… the _king_ of your company,” he smirked. Tony raised a brow.

“I’m a king… of my own _country_?” He made air-quotes.

“Not literally, but... yes,” Bruce nodded. 

“But it still doesn’t change the fact that Thor is a demigod and I… I’m damaged goods,” he said and pointed at his chest, at the spot where his ARC reactor has been. 

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tony, you’re Iron Man and not damaged goods, you survived things lesser people wouldn’t have survived. You and Thor? You’re equal.” He smiled at Tony, cocked his head and put a hand on Tony’s, “And that scares you, right?” 

Tony was quiet for a very long moment, thinking about what Bruce had said, but then he nodded. “Yes, yes it does,” he admitted. 

“You don’t have to be scared. You both are… you’re birds of a feather,” he smiled. “And you deserve each other.” He stopped for a moment and then he added, “You deserve to be happy. And Thor makes you happy.” 

Tony stared at Bruce incredulously for a moment, before he rose, closed the distance and pulled him in a hug. “Thanks, buddy.” 

But before Bruce could say more they got interrupted by the elevator. The door went open and Thor left the car. And Tony’s mouth went painfully dry. 

Thor wore the dark blue pinstriped three piece suit they had bought, together with a white shirt and a crimson tie. He had his hair in a man bun and smiled at Tony. 

“Well, what do you say?” He asked when he was close enough and turned around on his heels so Tony could see everything. 

“It…” he croaked, cleared his throat and started again, “It looks amazing,” he blurted then. Thor’s smile broadened and a tiny twinkle was in his eyes. 

“You like it?” He asked and looked at himself, straightened his tie. “Did I do it right? Steve helped me with the tie,” he said then and Tony felt a little jealous when he thought about the super-soldier helping Thor. 

“No, it’s… it’s perfect,” Tony said. Thor smiled again, reached for Tony’s hand and kissed it. And Tony blushed again. “Well,” he said, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Let’s go?” 

“With pleasure,” Thor said, linked his arm with Tony’s and led him to the elevator. 

“Have fun,” Bruce said before the door went shut, smiled, shook his head and went back to his equation. About damn time that these two idiots got ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, baby!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Thor/Tony](https://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/165088592297/got-a-late-birthday-present-a-little-thortony) courtesy of [bbb35](http://bbb35.tumblr.com/) and [lotolle](http://lotolle.tumblr.com/)!!

Tony’s back hit the wall of the elevator with Thor’s arms beside his head. And only a second later Thor’s lips were on his again, his firm body pressed against Tony’s. And Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back as if his life depended on it. 

Their date was amazing if you’d ask Tony, and he’d had many of dates in his life. They were in one of Tony’s favorite Italian restaurants, ate tons of antipasti and pasta and delicious grilled fish and their flirting became more intense with every minute they sat together. And maybe the wine wasn’t exactly helpful, quite the contrary. 

Their first kiss happened right outside of the restaurant. Happy just came around the limousine and wanted to open the backdoor, when Thor smiled, turned to Tony and stroked his cheek with his huge hand. And Tony’s mouth became painfully dry. He swallowed and looked up at Thor when their eyes met. There was a softness in Thor’s gaze and slowly he turned him around to face him, put his finger under Tony’s chin to lift his face and then his lips touched Tony’s. They were incredibly smooth and Tony opened his mouth a tiny bit, touched Thor’s lips with his tongue and Thor started to smile. And then their tongues touched. In an instant they were pressed together, the kiss heating up, becoming more intense with every second. 

“Uhm… boss,” Happy interrupted them. Tony breathed hard when he looked at his driver, his lips swollen and his eyes a little glazed over. 

“Yeah?” He asked, still a little breathless while Thor stood there, smiling smug at him. 

“We… uhm… we can drive back,” he said and then nodded with his head to the entrance of the restaurant where three Asian looking girls stood, whispered with each other and giggled in their hands. 

“Yeah,” Tony said again, nodded, blushed a tiny bit and climbed into the car. Thor winked at the girls and followed him. 

“Where were we?” He asked, when Happy closed the door and walked around the car. He pressed the button to close the window between them and Happy, who protested slightly. Thor reached over and pulled him around so Tony sat in his lap, his arms around his waist. 

“Right,” Tony grinned, leaned down and kissed him again. They managed to keep most of their clothes on during the ride home but when they were in the private elevator to Tony’s penthouse, the first few items - jackets, ties, shoes - hit the floor. 

Their lips still locked they managed to leave the elevator without tripping but then Thor’s hands wandered over Tony’s back to his ass, a little lower and he grabbed his legs and lifted him up. Tony wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around his waist to not fall down, but they continued kissing till they hit the opposite wall. 

“This way,” Tony pointed breathless with his head and Thor’s grin became broader. Without getting into a sweat he carried Tony along the corridor and opened the door with a kick with his foot. And only a few seconds later Tony lay on his bed with a smiling Asgardian above him. 

“You are beautiful,” Thor stated and stroked Tony’s cheek. 

“No, you are,” Tony breathed. He reached up and started to unbutton Thor’s vest and shirt and shivered, when he finally got to touch smooth, warm, soft skin. Thor leaned down again, both his hands beside Tony’s head and he kissed him, this time slow and gentle. He moved one of his hands along Tony’s face to his neck and started to unbutton his shirt, too. Tony sat up a bit and shrugged out of the annoying piece of fabric while he tried to get rid of Thor’s shirt at the same moment. It didn’t work and so Thor broke the kiss to remove his shirt as well. 

Once again Tony’s mouth became dry like sandpaper. Thor was a sight for sore eyes. Smooth skin, well-defined muscles in the right places and a lascivious smile on his lips. He let his hands trail over Tony’s naked chest, over his collarbone to the scars from the ARC reactor, over his stomach to the waistband of his pants. He didn’t open them, he just moved back and it felt like electricity on his skin, With both his thumbs he flicked over Tony’s nipples and the sensation went right to his trapped hard-on. 

Thor licked his lips and shook his head a bit, but the smile didn’t waver. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, a bit unsure now. But Thor shook his head again. 

“Your skin feels amazing, Tony,” he said, his voice a low rumble. He leaned down, kissed his neck, his chest, circled his tongue around his nipples, one at a time, trailed with it over the scars where the reactor had been. Tony threw his head back in the cushions, moaned, and ran his hands through Thor’s hair. The man bun was gone in the elevator and now Thor’s mane tickled his skin as well. Thor’s hands roamed over his body and this time they didn’t stop at the waistband. He opened the belt and the buttons but then he stopped. He still knelt between Tony’s legs and he couldn’t get rid of the pants this way and so he sat up, moved and when Tony lifted his hips Thor removed pants, boxers and socks. Tony’s cock was rock hard and - finally freed from the confines of his pants - it pointed proudly upwards. 

“You too,” he murmured and Thor nodded, undressed and lay down beside him only a moment later. Tony took in the sight of him and his eyes went wide. He had always thought he was above average but Thor? Thor was awfully big! In a nest of thick, curly hair stood his dick, pointed up at his chin and was long enough to almost touch his navel. Tony wasn’t sure if he would be able to wrap his hand around it completely. Prominent veins ran along the shaft to the even bigger head where a small drop of precum glistened. “Wow!”

Thor grinned, turned Tony’s face back to him and they kissed again, slow, gentle but still demanding and his hands roamed over Tony’s body again, his chest, his abs, his legs and when he spread them slightly, he touched Tony’s balls and then his dick. 

“Oh fuck!” Tony yelped. Once again it felt like electricity when Thor touched him and he had to concentrate not to cum immediately. It would be embarrassing to come at the first touch. 

“Do you like it?” Thor murmured in this low rumble again. Tony could only nod. It felt amazing. Thor captured his lips in another kiss, wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick and started to stroke it, slowly, teasingly, he flicked his thumb over the head and cradled his balls when he went downwards. Tony clutched the sheet with one hand while the other held onto Thor’s shoulder to not break the kiss. He moaned in Thor’s mouth when he teased the slit with sparks of electricity. When he finally let it run over his balls Tony couldn’t hold back anymore, he arched his back, scratched Thor’s shoulder and let the blinding white wash over him. 

When the aftershocks faded away after only god knows how long he realized that Thor still leaned over him, watched him and smiled at him. 

“Hey,” he said and wiped a few hairs out of Tony’s face. 

“Fuck!” Was everything Tony managed. Thor’s smile broadened. 

“You liked it?” He asked and Tony snorted slightly. 

“No, I hated every moment,” he grinned, and let his finger run through his cooling spunk. 

Thor chuckled, leaned down to kiss him again. But it was soft again, not like the demanding kisses from only a few minutes earlier. Tony turned in Thor’s arms to look at him, and he didn’t care that he smeared his cum on Thor’s chest, when he wrapped his arm around him. He let his hand run over his back while they kissed, let it run down to Thor’s ass. The Asgardian hummed and shifted his leg so Tony could slide closer to him. Their dicks rubbed against each other, Thor’s hard one and Tony’s soft one and although he just came Tony’s dick twitched in excitement. 

“I want to suck you,” he murmured and nibbled at Thor’s lip. 

“I will not stop you,” Thor whispered. But he turned a bit to lie on his back. Tony let his hand run over Thor’s broad chest and and over his abs. He could spend hours with caressing Thor’s skin and he was amazed how soft it was. Maybe it was an Asgardian thing. 

On his way down he kissed Thor’s stomach, his navel and then he was there, eye to eye - so to speak - with Thor’s cock. It was rock hard and the head glistened in a dark red. Tony looked up at Thor and when he smiled he licked over his glans. 

Thor tasted amazing, like musk and elderberry and the skin on his dick was even softer than the rest of his body. Tony slowly licked his shaft and tried to wrap his hand around it, but he couldn’t close his fingers around it. When Thor put his hand on Tony’s head he winked and opened his mouth. It wasn’t easy but he managed to get the huge glans in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and he even could slide his tongue in the slit. He massaged the shaft with both hands and licked and sucked the head. Thor’s moan was a low rumble and he threw his head back and his breath went faster. His hips twitched slightly and every now and then he scratched Tony’s scalp.

Tony sped up, licked the glans and the frenulum, teased the slit and massaged the shaft and Thor’s awfully big lowhangers. 

“Tony,” Thor warned but Tony just looked up, winked, and continued. And then, with a hoarse groan, he let go. Warm, salty fluid flooded Tony’s mouth and he tried to swallow everything, but it was simply too much. He almost choked but didn’t let go of Thor’s cock, licked, sucked and swallowed through Thor’s aftershocks. He had to admit, he was a little proud when Thor slumped back onto the bed and breathed hard for a few more moments. 

But when he lifted his head again, Tony grinned, “Shower?” 

“Shower,” Thor nodded. Slowly they climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The shower _stall_ was big enough for four grown up people and the raindrop shower head provided enough space for the two of them. The water temperature was perfect and Tony held his face into the spray. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his body. But then he felt hands on his shoulders, lips on his neck and he smiled. He turned around to look at Thor and it was amazing. With the water in his hair and beard Thor looked even cuter and he couldn’t resist, he had to lean in and kiss him and once again he was amazed about the softness of Thor’s lips. No one who saw him would expect this and Tony would never tell anyone. He just enjoyed the soft and gentle kiss, the delicate nibble of lips on his lips and the strong body pressed against his. 

“I thought we wanted to get clean?” Tony asked and Thor chuckled slowly. 

“I never said this,” he said and let his hands roam over Tony’s back to his ass to knead it gently. One of his fingers ran through the cleft between his cheeks and touched his hole for a moment. It felt awesome and Tony wanted more. The orgasm he had was amazing, mind blowing, but he still wanted more, wanted to feel Thor in him. He stroked over Thor’s chest, let his hand ran down to Thor’s cock while he still kissed him. And to his astonishment Thor was half hard again. 

“Really?” Tony blurted and Thor grinned. 

He leaned to his ear and whispered, “There is a reason why your people called me the _god of fertility_.” 

Tony groaned, and his dick twitched in excitement. And apparently Thor felt it, too. He reached around and cupped Tony’s balls. 

“What do you want?” Thor asked when Tony pressed himself against him, wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Tony dropped his forehead against Thor’s shoulder for a moment before he looked up. 

“You,” he whispered. “I want you… I want to feel you.” 

Thor took in a deep breath. “Are you sure?” He asked and after a moment Tony nodded. Thor growled slowly, put his finger under Tony’s chin and _forced_ him to look up, smiled at him and kissed him again. 

“Turn around,” he said when they parted and Tony shivered slightly, even with all the warm water running over him. Thor reached around him, took Tony’s hands and placed them against the wall. He ran his own hands along Tony’s back, followed by his lips. He kissed his way to Tony’s ass, kneaded it with both hands before he kissed both cheeks. 

“Spread your legs,” he ordered and Tony obeyed and then Thor spread his ass cheeks. The next thing Tony felt was something warm, slightly rough moving over his pucker. He moaned throatily. Thor’s tongue circled around his entrance, licked over it. His beard tickled the sensitive skin and Tony’s moans intensified. 

Thor shifted a bit behind him and Tony spread his legs a bit more. And then something breached him. It was thick and warm and slippery and Tony realized it was Thor’s finger, coated in lubricant. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned. Thor stopped immediately. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked. 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “It’s just…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Tony looked at Thor and smiled. “No, quite the contrary.” 

Thor kissed his cheeks with a grin and continued to prep him, slowly, carefully, first with one finger, then with two. Tony was with men before but Thor’s fingers were bigger than some guys’ dicks. And then Thor did that thing, bent his finger and brushed his prostate and his knees almost buckled. With a low groan he held himself upright against the wall. Thor took his time to prepare him, stretched him carefully but thoroughly and kissed his cheeks again. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. Tony took a deep breath, but yes, he was ready. This was, what he wanted. He nodded and Thor rose behind him, pressed his body against Tony’s and let one of his hands trail over his chest, his stomach and down to his cock, wrapped his hand around it and pumped it a few times. It was hard again and leaked precum. With his other hand he guided his own dick against Tony’s hole. He gasped when he felt the pressure of the huge glans against him. 

“If you need me to stop, say it,” Thor said and Tony nodded. But he didn’t want him to stop. He moved his ass back a bit and Thor understood. And then he moved his hips. 

It definitely wasn’t Tony’s first time with a man and it also wasn’t the first time he got fucked by a man, but when Thor breached his entrance Tony couldn’t hold back a painful hiss. 

“I can stop,” Thor said but once again Tony shook his head. 

“No, just… give me a moment.” Thor waited, he just held Tony close to his body and stroked his chest, teased his nipples and kissed his neck. “Okay,” he finally said. 

Thor started to move. Slow but steady, small strokes at first and he didn’t stop to caress Tony’s body, his nipples, his cock. His whole body was in flames, pain and lust swept through him, but the pain became lesser and the pleasure increased. 

“Oh god,” he groaned when Thor’s cock brushed his prostate and his knees almost buckled. But Thor held him, stroked him, kissed him. His moves went faster but Tony didn’t mind, quite the contrary. 

“You like it?” Thor whispered in his hear. “You like to feel me, buried deep in your body?” He flicked his thumb over Tony’s cock, spread the precum over his glans before he let his hand ran along his shaft. 

“God, yes!” Tony groaned. He moved his hips with Thor, fucked himself with Thor’s huge dick and was so close, when Thor just let go of his cock. 

“Noo,” he whined and wanted to touch himself but Thor patted his hand away. “Please,” he begged. He was so close, just a few more strokes and he would come again, but Thor didn’t touch him and didn’t let him touch himself. 

“I want to see you,” he eventually murmured in Tony’s ear. He stopped his moves and kissed Tony’s shoulder. “Can you turn around?” 

“How…” Tony started but when he looked at the man behind him, he captured his lips in a fierce kiss. And then his dick was gone and Tony felt so empty. Thor turned him around, pressed his lips against Tony’s, and his hands slid along his body, over his ass and along his legs to his knees. 

He looked up and smiled. “Put your arms around my neck,” he commanded and Tony obeyed. And then Thor lifted him up, moved him so Tony’s back was pressed against the wall. He held him at his knees without problems, grinned, kissed him… and planted Tony on his cock. 

“Oh my goooood,” Tony moaned. He was so full, sitting on Thor’s cock and holding onto his neck. Thor waited a moment before he started to fuck him again and Tony realized, he didn’t move his hips, no, he moved Tony up and down. The hot water ran over their bodies and provided the wetness they needed. 

“Shit!” He breathed hard. His own cock rubbed along Thor’s stomach and he was close, so close already. He captured Thor’s mouth in another hard kiss, while Thor still moved him on his dick. 

“Thor,” Tony groaned when he couldn’t hold it any longer and the Asgardian kissed his neck. 

“Come for me, Tony,” he moaned and Tony squeezed his eyes shut. And then spurted his second load over Thor’s body. Thor wanted to withdraw but Tony shook his head. 

“No, keep going,” he whispered, still wrecked from the aftershocks. 

Thor kissed him again, but continued to fuck him into the wall till he went rigid. He pressed his forehead against Tony’s shoulder and breathed hard, while he came in Tony’s ass. Water ran still over their bodies when Thor removed his dick and Tony placed his feet on the floor again. He felt Thor’s semen drip out of his ass and reached around to get some on his finger. And with a grin he licked it off. 

“Tony,” Thor moaned. Both men breathed hard, leaned against each other and the wall and let the water clean them. 

“That was…” Tony started after a long moment. But he was too tired to finish the sentence. Thor switched off the spray, wrapped Tony in one of the fluffy towels, lifted him up and carried him back to the bed. He put Tony down but when he wanted to move away, Tony reached for his hand and pulled him into the bed, too. And before he fell asleep, cuddled in Thor’s strong arms and his blankets, he remembered the word he had searched for earlier.

“... amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
